Pequeño Guerrero
by elibella
Summary: songfic de la canciond e anabantha pequeño guerreo, hermione expresa sus sentimientos por Draco en distintos momentos.ella sabe que no lo dejra por nada pero no contaba que la muerte se interpusiera, esto la dentendrá? pesimos summary entren


**Una lágrima escarbada sobre la montaña**

Nuestro amor siempre ha sido incierto, siempre. Desde que estaba en ciernes, desde que las inseguridades y la ideología distinta amenazaban con separarnos. Siempre. Pero ninguno de esos momentos han tenido importancia, porque siempre el la recompensa ha sido mas grande que el precio a pagar, aunque este ha sido caro. Sobre todo para ti, mi querido Draco. Has sido perseguido, y rechazado por tu traición a la sangre, por enamorarte de una sangre sucia como yo; sin embargo valientemente has sabido enfrentar y superar cada prueba con toda la entereza posible. Incluso te has enfrentado a tu familia, que siempre se enalteció de ser puramente de sangre limpia, y la noticia de tu amor hacia mí no les fue nada grata. "¿qué te ocurre? ¿cómo te atreves? Sobre todo, con esa Hermione Granger, porque encima de escoger a una sangre sucia, te atreviste a escoger a la amiga de Potter?" fueron algunos de los reclamos de tu familia. Con una guerra punto de estallar, en la que se definirá el futuro del mundo mágico, mi querido Draco, aún así te has atrevido a violar el nuevo régimen, porque no sólo es tu familia, si no, estas nuevas y estúpidas normas, en donde todos los hijos de muggles son rechazados. Y aún así, te has atrevido a estar conmigo. Incluso pasando al bando de quienes luchan para derrocar este nuevo imperio que quiere formarse. Inclusive, a pesar del rechazo y la desconfianza de tus nuevos compañeros. ¿quién diría que terminarías peleando al lado de "ese Potter y Weasley"? y me alegra saber, que por mi, eres capaz de todo, por que, ¿sabes mi amado Draco? Yo soy capaz de todo por ti.

**Hoy sigo en el camino con los pies desnudos**

Y no me importa sufrir cuanto tenga que sufrir si al final tengo la esperanza de poder estar a tu lado, porque a cada día de batalla, por las noches, un simple beso es la recompensa que me anima a continuar, a pesar del miedo y el dolor, de todo el esfuerzo que implica esta lucha. Andaré siempre, en cualquier lugar con tal de seguirte, no importa lo que cueste, yo no te dejaré. Si tu has sido tan valiente de quererme aún cuando eso implique un gran riesgo para ti, yo puedo ser valiente para seguirte a donde vayas. No voy a rendirme en ningún momento, porque eres tu, quien me da fuerza para continuar. Siempre, siempre estaré en tu camino, y siempre me tendrás a tu lado. No importa en donde estés, siempre me tendrás contigo. Y siempre voy a amarte, siempre un poco mas. Porque tu amor es mi recompensa. Y aún cuando no fuera así, no creo que pudiera vivir yo sin ti, ya no, no conozco otra vida, que no sea a tu lado, y no quiero existir en un mundo donde me faltes, ni seguir un camino en donde no estés. Seguiré tu camino siempre. No importan las circunstancias, mi vida eres tu y eso lo tengo muy en claro.

**Pisando astillas y vidrios mientras descubras**

Y se que son muchos los sacrificios que tanto tu como yo tenemos que hacer, está búsqueda, esta lucha parece interminable. Todo este tiempo esta lleno de temor, y todo se ve tan gris, que ninguno, nadie sabe si terminara algún día. Si de nuevo podremos ver y caminar a la luz de sol sin el temor que hoy nos invade. Aunque debería llamarle terror, porque es mas que temor. Cada día que despertamos es un regalo mas de vida, de una vida que no sabemos si terminará ese día, o en cualquier instante, no sabemos si podremos ver de nuevo a las personas que amamos. Yo, por ejemplo tuve que mandar a mis padres lejos, para que nadie les haga daño, pero si fracasamos, si perdemos la batalla, de poco habrán servido mis esfuerzos para protegerlos. ¿cuántas veces me has consolado, cuando estos sentimientos amargos me agobian? ¿cuántas veces he llorado en tu pecho, cuando la amargura y la pesadumbre se apodera de mi? Y esas veces me has acariciado el pelo abrazándome fuerte contra ti, cuando enjugo mis lágrimas en tu túnica, y me has dicho que me tranquilice, que todo saldrá bien, que ganaremos todas las batallas que se nos presenten y que al final, venceremos sobre nuestros adversarios. Esas simples palabras, ese simple abrazo es lo único que hace que recupere fuerzas. Es en esos momentos, cuando ni Harry ni Ron pueden desconfiar mas de ti, al ver que de verdad me amas, y que constantemente te juegas la vida, solo por protegerme, por esta conmigo.

**Pequeño guerrero en la batalla has de vencer**

**Un día he de alcanzarte y a tu lado reinaré**

De verdad, que me inspiras respeto cada vez que por alguna razón tenemos algún enfrentamiento con un mago tenebroso. No sólo la maestría con que manejas embrujos, hechizos y maldiciones, si no la entrega que pones a la causa. Ninguna vez has salido herido, y siempre has terminado lo mas limpiamente posible. Hasta los mas duros de la Orden, deben admitir que eres un muy buen elemento y que somos privilegiados de tenerte. Siempre has sido brillante, aunque me cueste decirlo, dado que no siempre has usado tu talento y astucia para el bien. Pero no importa, porque ahora estás aquí, de nuestro lado, y se que no sólo lo haces por mi, si no, porque sabes, que esto es lo correcto, que es lugar en el que tienes que estar. Y a pesar de todo, a pesar del peligro constante sabes, que aquí si eres libre. Y un día, un día se que de verdad seremos libres, porque al verte luchar de l manera en que lo haces, me haces creer que realmente ganaremos esta guerra y un día podremos vivir juntos, libres y sobre todo felices, con nuestro amor. Casi estoy segura de ello.

**Una estaca se ha clavado en tu corazón**

Mis ojos no pueden creerlo, no pueden creer que al fin te haya visto caer, mi amado Draco, cuando ese maldito rayo de luz verde pegó de lleno en tu pecho. No puedo pensar en nada, ni en el peligro en que seguro estoy, cuando corro a tu lado al verte caer al piso. Mi mente está vacía, y en ella sólo se halla la imagen del momento que sucede. Siento mi corazón aplastado y destrozado. Completamente acabado. Finalmente como si hubiera un hueco y nada mas en el. Y me dejo caer junto a ti. Y dejo caer gruesas lágrimas sobre tu pecho. No puedo contener los gemidos de rabia y dolor que salen de mi boca. No puedo contener un grito de desesperación. Y no puedo contener que mi varita apunte al mortífago que te hizo caer y hacerlo caer también. No puedo evitar levantarme, y odiar su horrible voz burlona, que dice que fue lo justo, para un traidor de la sangre como tu, no hay nada que pueda contener la rabia que siento. No basta verlo morir no, antes de mi boca sale un _crucio_, una y otra y otra vez, quiero que sea el dolor el que le mate. Quiero que implore la muerte como su única opción de paz. Quiero que sufra, quiero que sienta en su cuerpo lo que siento yo en el alma. Quiero que se sienta tan malditamente devastado como me siento yo. Y oigo los gritos de Ginny, que me dice que deje eso ya. No la he visto llegar, pues sigo apuntando al mortífago aquel que mato mi única esperanza. La única felicidad que yo conocía. "deja eso ya, Hermione" me grita Ginny "debemos irnos". Se que tengo una mueca de desprecio y asco para aquel ser. Y entonces de mi boca sale el peor de los hechizos imperdonables: "avada Kedavra" y por fin lo vi caer. Pero eso no me hace sentir de ningún modo mejor.

**Del sepulcro de mi vida te estaré llamando**

Porque de nada me sirve haber vencido en esa batalla. No es que no esté feliz, ahora Harry a cumplido su cometido al librarnos del peor mago tenebroso de la historia. Ahora sé, que debo odiarlo como lo odia el mismo Harry. No, él no me quitó a mis padres, pero si de alguna manera al amor de mi vida. Ahora, sólo puedo quedarme aquí viendo tu sepulcro. Junto con toda la orden. ¿sabes? Tu madre está aquí. Está a mi lado. Apuesto a que nunca lo hubieras imaginado. Sé que es la única persona que de alguna forma puede entender lo que siento al perderte. Muchos cayeron en esa batalla, en la que al final resultamos victoriosos. Que diferente sería si nadie hubiera truncado tu vida. Ahora tu estarías a mi lado. Tu me consolarías de las pérdidas que hubo. Y me dirías que ahora todo nos deparaba un destino feliz. Una vida larga, plena y feliz. Y quizá tu madre nos daría su bendición, porque aunque no lo creas, ella me consuela a mi y yo la consuela a ella. Eso si resulta paradójico. Aunque después de todo, ella sabe que fui yo quien vengo tu muerte. Pero ella dice que aunque no hubiera sido así, estaría conmigo, porque tu me querías, tu me amabas, y eso era suficiente para ella, para demostrar que yo era una persona de gran valía. Que diferente habría sido todo, si eso hubiera sido suficiente para todos desde el principio.

**Y se que al fin la hermosa muerte me guiará a tu lado**

Y no, sé que no aprobarías esto. Pero ahora, encerrada en esta habitación, después de mas de una semana en que ya no estas conmigo, siento que no existe otra salida. Porque no hay mas para mi en este mundo. Se que en ningún momento recuperaré la felicidad que te llevaste, ni el corazón que me has robado. Estoy quedándome en Grimmauld Place con Harry, dado que esta es su nueva casa. Mis padres han llegado apenas hace poco, y he ido a verlos. Pero obviamente no me recuerdan. Solo quería decirles cuanto los amo. Pero es mejor para ellos así. Así serán mas felices. No puedo darles el dolor de ver a su hija destrozada por dentro, sin ninguna ambición sueño o felicidad. Porque ya no puedo ser nada de lo que era antes, y no seré mejor en el futuro, pues en mi alma hay un gran vacío que no puede ser llenado. Porque ya no hay huella de aquella persona que un día fui. Pero aún así me siento afortunada de haber sido feliz un día. De que puede disfrutar de algo tan maravilloso como tu amor. Y jamás cambiaría ningún momento que pasé contigo. Todos están tan felices por que toda esa pesadilla acabara, sin saber que la mía apenas comenzaba. Yo no puedo ser feliz, ya no. No me queda nada en mi interior para ofrecer. Y no quiero recibir nada mas. Es por eso que tomé una decisión. "lamento mucho Harry, si esto te causa algún problema mas, se que te dolerá y lamento ser una molestia para ti, pero se que comprenderás que esto no puede continuar así" digo para mi sola, en disculpa a mi mejor amigo, que pronto llegara e irá a ver como siempre. Apunto la varita en mi pecho, esto no tendrá un final feliz, "avada Kedavdra" susurro.

**Pequeño guerrero en la batalla has de vencer**

Un día he de alcanzarte y a tu lado reinaré

"eso no ha estado nada bien" susurra una voz junto a mi. Conozco al dueño de esa voz. Y abro mis ojos, reconozco que estoy tirada en algún lugar. Siento como si hubiera dormido y despertado de un largísimo sueño, pero se siente bien, ha sido satisfactorio. Veo a mi alrededor un prado, y de cuclillas está, la visión del mas hermoso rubio platinado de la historia. Sus palabras suenan duras, pero en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa sincera. Me ayuda a sentarme sobre la hierba fresca. Le sonrío y el se acerca a darme un beso en la frente. "¿dónde estamos?" le pregunto con suavidad sin desperdiciar un momento de verlo. "hasta hace unos momentos, solo era el mas allá; ahora es realmente el paraíso" me contesta sonriente.


End file.
